The invention relates generally to warhead design, and more particularly to a warhead that can produce both an explosively formed penetrator (EFP) and fragments upon detonation.
During the past twenty years or so, advances in military technology have focused on target recognition, guidance and control, propulsion systems and airframe technology, while the area of warhead technology has been largely ignored. However, the quantity, hardness and complexity of the various threats that warheads encounter have advanced considerably. Thus, any given mission could require the use of fragmenting warheads, explosively formed penetrating (EFP) warheads, a combination of these two types of warheads, or even a large warhead capable of defeating a large target. To address all of these scenarios for any given mission currently requires the use of specifically-designed, single-function warheads which may require the use of a different delivery platform for each type of warhead. The increased cost and logistics associated with applying current warhead technology begs for its improvement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warhead design that can expel fragments and an explosively formed penetrator (EFP).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a warhead constructed to be adaptable in its response.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptable warhead capable of expelling fragments and at least one EFP upon detonation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptable warhead that is easily incorporated into a larger, unitary structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a warhead is provided that forms both an explosively formed penetrator (EFP) and fragments. The warhead""s casing defines a geometry that is a portion of a ring having an outer radial wall and an inner radial wall spaced radially apart from one another. The outer radial wall and inner radial wall are joined radially by side walls, while the casing is enclosed at either axial end thereof by end walls. An explosive material fills the casing. At least one initiator is positioned in the explosive material along a radial plane that bisects the portion of the ring. Detonation of at least one initiator detonates the explosive material. The inner radial wall is constructed to form an EFP after detonation of the explosive material. The outer radial wall is constructed to form fragments after detonation of the explosive material.